Lao Mang Lone soup
by animevampLlover
Summary: Jack loves Chase Young, and he wants to show him just how much. But how? Well, your just gonna have to read and find out. Story is rated M just in case. CHACK


**Me: **To the readers of Magic of Love (if you are reading this), I am still working on that story but I have a case of major writers block right now. The internet recommends working on more than one story so I'm writing this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or characters.

**Oc's: **There are Oc's in this story. So Eliot and Quig-nian (ching nee enn) are my property. But if you want to use them for some reason just send me a message.

All for him

Jack quickly downed another can of Monster. He was so tired, but he had to keep working. If he stopped now the project would be ruined and he would have to start all over. That was something he didn't want to do. He had put so much effort into it already. About four weeks' worth to be exact. The two had been easy. More than easy. Just some simple research and classic engineering.

"JACK!"

"What do you want Wuya?" Jack grumbled not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"I'm sensing a new Shen-Gong-Wu."

Jack ground his teeth to keep himself from throwing something at the ghost. Hadn't he told the witch that he wasn't going after any Wu until he was finished? She just didn't realize how important the project was. "I could care less about Shen-Gong-Wu at the moment Wuya."

The Heylin witch shrieked. "I've had enough of this Jack! What is so damn important about this project of yours?! What's the point of it?! First there was that weird interview with Dojo, for whatever reason I'm sure I don't want to know. Then you build that weird device…" Wuya gestured to the small GPS-like instrument on the worktable. "…. After that you disappear for one whole week and when you finally come back you start on this bullshit!"

"It's none of your business Wuya. ELLIOT! Get me a pudding cup would ya?!"

"Yes Sir." Replied the robot. Elliot was one of thirteen new robots Jack had designed. He called the Goth-bots (based on their gothic appearances) or G-bots for short. The G-bot were basically new and improved versions of his old Jack-bots. They looked more human though. Each G-bot was given their own gothic hairstyle and wardrobe. No two were the same (Except the two he made into twins). Jack had also programmed the G-bots with extensive knowledge of many forms of Martial arts. All except Elliot. He liked the blonde the most and decided to keep him out of the Xiaolin-Heylin conflict as best he could. Instead Elliot's job was to cook, clean, and generally take care of all of Jack's needs.

"It is my business Jack! You haven't left this lab in two weeks except to go to the bathroom. You haven't slept; you drink nothing but coffee and those unhealthy energy drinks; as much as I hate to admit it… I'm worried jack. I mean you've pulled all-nighters before. Just not like this. So please…" Damn, Wuya never said please. "…Tell me what this project is."

Jack sighed. He knew it was a bit excessive but he had to get this done. "Fine, Wuya. But you have to agree not to tell a soul about this. And no more complaining." Wuya reluctantly made a small noise of agreement (as Jack still had his eyes glued firmly to the screen). "I'm creating dragons."

"WHAT!"

Wuya's loud screech made Jack flinch slightly but he ignored the outburst and continued his explanation. She asked for it after all. "Look, I got the idea after watching that Harry Potter movie…what was it? Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. First I needed as much information on dragons as possible. Hence, the interview with Dojo. He told me how to raise them and I even managed to convince him to me some DNA samples. A scale, length of hair, and some blood. I used these samples as basic guides in building that tracking device." Jack gestured back to the instrument on the worktable.

"That's a tracking device?"

"Yes. I used it to track down more dragons, which was why I was gone for a week."

"Did you find any?" Wuya asked with genuine interest. Dragons were very rare now-a-days. They were practically extinct. Poor old Chase struggled (still struggles) with finding so much as one. The warlord had eventually been reduced to rationing as much of his precious Lao Mang Lone soup as possible.

Jack nodded, "A small colony. There were about four or five different families in all."

"What was the point of finding this colony if you already have Dojo's DNA? You're engineering your own dragons, so why not just clone Dojo?"

"It would take up too much time. It's easier to breed them."

"Breed…?"

"Yes, and for that I needed female DNA. So I found a one nesting and took some of her DNA while she was sleeping."

"So you intend to use Dojo and this female dragons DNA to create male and female dragons for the purpose of breeding them?"

"More or less."

"Why? What is the point of breeding these dragons? What use do you have for them?"

"I have no use of them."

"What do you mean? If you have no use of them why the hell are you doing this?!"

"Lao Mang Lone soup." Jack said simply.

Realization dawned on the ghost at that moment. Who else would have real use of a dragon? Or three. Or one hundred. "Y-you mean you're doing all of this for Chase Young?"

"Yes."

Wuya shook her ghostly head. "I will never understand why you feel this need to impress that man. I know you love him. But I think you're wasting your time on this."

"No I'm not. Chase needs dragons and I'm going to give them to him. I just need to create a few male and female dragons. Two each should be enough to start. I'll have Elliot look after the eggs while they're in the incubator I built and after they hatch Elliot can raise them until they're old enough to look after themselves. I built an artificial ecosystem about 50yards below us and we'll keep the dragons there until we have enough to hand over to Chase."

"I would have thought you'd look after them yourself Jack."

"If I look after them there is a chance I'll get attached. I'm not taking any chances."

Wuya said no more. She got her answers. So she left Jack to his work. It wouldn't be long now. Chase Young would soon have an unlimited supply of dragons for his Lao Mang Lone soup and Jack would finally… Hopefully have a least a little bit of the man's respect. Maybe even more. Jack probably shouldn't hope for much. But he was working himself to the bone for Chase. He always worked hard to obtain the warlords affection (if just a small portion). Everything Jack did, it was all for him.

**Me: **I know this chapter is short, but it was all I could manage. Anyway, please review.


End file.
